


Prompts

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fic. But please read. It's kinda important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. So, I have some ideas for some one-shots/chapter fics (don't count on the chaptered ones, as you could probably tell, I'm horrible at updating)

I'm going to list the ides down below. And I want you to vote. I will most likely do them all, but the prompt with the highest vote will go first. And so on and so forth.

I also wanted a way to include you guys, along with some sneak previewsof what's to come.

 _ **1.**_ Prince!Mark and Peasant!Jack- Where Mark is a king/prince of a kingdom and Jack is a peasant. If you've read my Prince and the Pauper fic, then this would kinda be like that.

 _ **2.**_ A rewrite of my fic  ~~~~ _Two Doofus's and a Baby_. If you don't know what that is, then check it out if you'd like. It's an older, badly written fic (I was still new at the time). Where Mark and Jack find an abandoned baby on their doorstep.

 _ **3.**_ Road trip AU. I have a tiny idea of what this would be like. Mark wants to visit his family, but it's way to expensive for plane tickets, so they take a road trip with their two sons, Sam and Tim. I even have a name for it.  _Cross Country_.

 _ **4.**_ A fic where Jack has taken a potion that starts to age him backwards. Mark has to find a way to get him back to normal before Jack de-ages out of existence. 

 _**5.** _  A superhero hospital fic. If you've ever seen the Disney XD show Mighty Med, it's based off of that. Mark is a doctor at a superhero hospital. Jack is taken in, almost dead, and Mark saves his life.

 _**6.** _  A rewrite of my one-shot  _What If He Said Yes_. This time, it has more than just the proposal. It shows Jack getting nervous, Mark suspecting something, and a better proposal than the last. If you haven't read it, it's also an older fic from when I was new.

 _**7.** _  A soldier AU. Where Mark and Jack are soldiers in a war. That's all I really have for this. I'm open to suggestions. 

 

And that's it. Just comment the number of the prompt that you want to see the most, and the one with the most votes will be the first written.

Voting ends on the ninth of August 2016.

**P.S- _I also have something planned later in the year for my one year anniversary of writing on this site. It'll be a rewrite of my very first fic I Loved Him (Septiplier). It'll have more stuff in it to make it longer and hopefully more interesting than the first wreck. Just thought I would say._**

**_-Oliver Young_ **

**Edit**

Okay, I totally forgot to add one of the prompts. I'm really sorry. 

 _ **8.**_ A zombie AU. Where Jack and Mark meet during a zombie apocalypse and try to survive together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! Voting is over! I will put down the number for the prompt and the number of votes beside it. Let's see which won!

 

 **Prompt #1-**  4 votes

 **Prompt #2-**  4votes

 **Prompt #3-** 8 votes

 **Prompt #4-** 6 votes

 **Prompt #5-**  5votes

 **Prompt #6-** 2 votes

 **Prompt #7-**  3 votes

 **Prompt #8-** 12 votes

 

Well would you look at that. It seems like prompt number 8 is the winner! I should have known. Thanks for voting! I may do this again in the future, who knows? But thanks again for voting and I will see all you guys IN THE NEXT FANFIC!

_**-Oliver Young** _


End file.
